


baby names and baby love

by softinnocence



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 7x10softness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softinnocence/pseuds/softinnocence
Summary: ""nah, if he's keeping you up, i'll stay up with you. at the end of the day, it is my fault your pregnant." he said placing and arm around her shoulders. amy leaned into his touch, laying her head on his shoulder."or when jake and amy starts thinking of baby names after the baby shower.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	baby names and baby love

Jake was awoken by Amy. Normally this was a six thirty to go to work. Sometimes it was the toilet flushing because this baby doesn't have any sense of a sleep cycle. Or her rolling on his shoulder and he would just pull her closer and fall asleep again. He would wake up with a dead shoulder, but it's so worth it. But this time it was different. Amy had the light on, a notebook in hand, hair twisted and braided and a big blue binder in her arms. The second she heard she was having a boy, after work she drove to the stationary shop and bought the biggest blue binder. Jake wasn't going to lie, it was a beautiful binder, but maybe it was because of all the scans of his baby boy where perfectly placed inside them.

Amy didn't notice Jake's awakening until he sat up slowly. She must of thought he was just stirring as she stroked his fluffy hair not looking at him. It wasn't until he spoke she looked at him.

"Ames?" Jake whispered voice still hoarse from just waking up. As he sat up, he saw the clock. 4:32am.

"Hey, Jake, for back to sleep," her hand was still in his hair, rubbing the curls. The curls she hope her boy will gain.

"Nah, if he's keeping you up, I'll stay up with you. At the end of the day, it is my fault your pregnant." He said placing and arm around her shoulders. Amy leaned into his touch, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure about that Peralta?" Amy whispered prompting a joke argument.

Jake mocked shock as he said, "are you saying I DIDN'T knock you up!" He pulled away suddenly leaving Amy whimpering. He laughed pulling her back in.

Amy kept writing on her notebook and Jake watched carefully. Then he realized, it was baby names. They had both been sharing baby names for over a year now, even before they knew they where going to have a kid. It was mostly girl names, Jake always wanted a girl, but now he was having a boy, it turned out he knew more boy names than girl ones. However he knows that he wants a girl after his boy. This wants the last kid he wants.

"I like Miles," Jake said pointing to the 2nd name down.

"That's one of my favourites", she said smiling up at him. "But I like the middle name section more," she pointed to the page opposite which he hadn't seen yet. It only had two names on it. Jacob and Raymond.

Jake couldn't stop the tears. "I like it, love it, it's perfect." He kissed his wife hard. "I love you so much."

4 months later Miles Jacob Santiago-Peratla was welcomed into the world. Jake held his tiny hand as Amy told him the name and he cried. She did too. She promised that the next boy the had they would name it after Raymond. However 2 year later after Amelia (Mia) Rae Santiago-Peralta was born that plan was changed.

**Author's Note:**

> read through + updated 05/02/21! <3
> 
> fell free to leave comments & kudos!!


End file.
